


Did She Hear It?

by Varalence



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Death, F/F, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varalence/pseuds/Varalence
Summary: How do you cope with the unexpected loss of someone dear?How do you grapple with the wish of being able to see the one you love just one more time?How do you send a message, to someone no longer in this world?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 22





	Did She Hear It?

Dear Mrs. Schnee,   
  
On behalf of the Chief of Staff, Council of Vale, I regret to inform you of the death of your wife, Ruby Rose, who was killed in action in the Grimmlands on the date of October the 3, 92 A.W. While further details are unavailable at this time, you will receive a letter from the expedition commander which will provide additional circumstances. Additionally, the Mortuary Officer of Vale will contact you about mortuary affairs. You should also receive a call from the Casualty Assistance Officer to make an appointment for a personal assistance visit. If you have questions or need additional assistance, you may call the Vale Huntsmen Corps, Casualty Assistance Branch at 1-500-566-6425, and they will put you in touch with your (son’s; daughter’s; husband’s; wife’s; father’s; mother’s) commander. Again, on behalf of the Chief of Staff, please accept the Vale Council’s deepest condolences. 

Signed:  _ Bale Carven _ , Director, VHC

That was it. One simple letter that had sent the world crashing down around her. Weiss fell to her knees and screamed. Not a cry, a scream. Loud enough to shatter reality and fling her into the void. Because why not? Her world was over already.

It had been a normal Saturday. Weiss was up at 6 AM sharp as she always did for her morning routine. A jog, some push-ups and situps, and a cup of coffee to round it off. Ruby had joked often about Weiss being a robot but she had brushed it off. Organization was pleasant and calming. Since her father's exile from the board of the SDC, Weiss and Whitley had taken over as co-owners. The two siblings, while still distant, both came to a mutual understanding that their father was the prime reason for their strained relationship. Whitley was content with staying in Atlas, but Weiss wanted nothing to do with the kingdom or the Schnee mansion. Too many painful memories. When Ruby suggested that they move back to Vale together, Weiss jumped at the chance. In the years that followed she had set up a branch office of the SDC at Vale, and more importantly, Ruby and her moved into a house they had bought together in a mountain neighborhood just outside of the city. It was beautiful to wake up every morning to your then girlfriend, now wife, holding you, and the sun cresting over the horizon, its light reflecting over the harbor. 

Weiss's plan for the day was to spend her morning finishing up some work she brought home with her before relaxing in the afternoon and meeting Yang and Blake at night for dinner. Ruby always refused to let Weiss bring work home, telling Weiss off for working too much. Weiss would object and Ruby would respond by clinging onto Weiss and refused to let go until she agreed to take a break. When Ruby was away on assignments, Weiss would be able to scratch the itch her tireless work ethic gave her. Something she was aware Ruby knew about but also knew she couldn't do anything about it.

It was mid afternoon when she heard a knock on the door.  _ "Strange."  _ she thought. Typically they would use the doorbell. She put down her mug and debated on not answering before there was another two knocks.  _ "Ok. Now it sounds important."  _ She got up and cautiously opened it. "Ok who is it-" Her words immediately fell silent when she saw two uniformed men standing outside, bearing the badge of the Vale Council on their lapels. 

"Apologies ma'am for disturbing you. We're with the Council. May we come in?" 

In that moment, Weiss wished she hadn't opened that door.

The notification officers had asked if they would like them to do anything else but she quickly escorted them out, and gave a simple thank you. They insisted on staying with her until someone else came to offer support but Weiss insisted they leave, saying a friend will be there soon. She didn't want them to see. They were just doing their jobs. The fault wasn’t on them. They didn't need to bear the brunt of what was coming. 

Her tears came down in torrents, to where she swore she was crying blood. With a gasp she finally stopped. Not because it was over, but because she had screamed her throat hoarse. Coughing and gasping for air, she laid down, curled up on the ground on top of her own puddle of tears, sniffling as she tried to comprehend what just happened. 

"Ruby…" she muttered as she felt the second wave of tears well up again. 

The last time she saw her was the morning before she left on her mission. It was supposed to be just another mission. An extermination assignment, and it was being conducted with a ten man party of huntsmen. Weiss closed her eyes and she could see that cheery smile as she kissed her love goodbye before watching her board the airship. 

_ "I'll be back soon Weiss!" _

"Not like this…" Weiss muttered. She wished she could have had even an extra second. She wished she could have said more, had she known this would have been the outcome. She wanted just one more chance to tell Ruby how much she loved her. How much she meant to her. She wanted the chance to feel her warmth one more time. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her new message notification. Fumbling, she pulled it out of her pocket and checked who it was. 

"Hey, we still on for tonight? - Yang"

"Yang…" she felt the pit in her stomach cave in even further. Yang didn't know yet. She wasn't listed as Ruby's Primary Next of Kin. She'd have to tell Yang. Weiss's hands went weak and the scroll fell out of her hands. Yang's reaction would be worse than hers a hundred fold. 

But, what was the point of trying to avoid it? It had to happen one way another. Better now while she was too numb from the pain to take it in. Slowly, she picked up her scroll and pressed call next to Yang's contact name.

"Hello?"

"Yang, it's Weiss. I have something I need to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say other than, I hope I give you all a good cry. Trying out emotional stories and with my first piece here on this site, I hope I can deliver. 
> 
> Till next time; peace.
> 
> Next Chapter: Hell hath no fury...


End file.
